borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater Pistol
]] Pistols are small, one-handed guns that are generally used by Mordecai or Lilith. They tend to be fairly accurate and fast, with decent sized magazines and fast reload times. They are also known to have slower rates of fire and scopes. They deal moderate damage, but they have increased magazine sizes and fire rates compared to Revolvers. Even pistols with high accuracy ratings seem to be less accurate at long ranges than weapons such as Combat Rifles or Sniper Rifles, due to their relatively slow-moving rounds. Another downside to using pistols as long-range weapons is their stability; even the ones with scopes are far less stable than two-handed rifles. Repeaters are the basic pistol. They typically have decent fire rates combined with decent power and accuracy. These pistols are very common early on in the game, and can sometimes prove to be great backup weapons. In particular, the unique or legendary pistols can, in some cases, replace an assault rifle or shotgun. Machine pistols are less common than repeaters, but have the advantage of larger magazines and being fully automatic (although some, such as the Rage, have burst fire). On occasion, some very high power machine pistols will be accompanied by high rates of fire, but lower accuracy, creating powerful close range weapons; similar to the utility of an SMG, but using different ammo. These high rate of fire pistols are particularly useful when combined with Mordecai's Gun Crazy skill, which gives him a chance to fire 2 shots for the cost of one. Additionally, his Hair Trigger skill increases the magazine size, allowing for longer bursts of fire with them. Varieties Repeaters *Lacerator - +200% Melee damage. *Needler - Increased fire rate & magazine size. *Raptor - Increased damage at the expense of higher recoil. *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats. *Swatter - Higher accuracy. Unique Drops and Rewards: *Lady Finger "Omnia vincit amor" - Unique quest item. Found in the gravestone en route to killing Nine-Toes. +100% increased critical damage. *The Dove "Sometimes, I forget to reload." - Unique quest item. No ammo usage. *Krom's Sidearm "a gift from Papa Krom" - Unique drop from Krom. 300% Burst Fire while zoomed & 3x Shock. *Chiquito Amigo Say "Hello" - Unique quest item. Fast reload, large magazine. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. Received from Thirsty the Midget after completing the mission, "Purple Juice!". *Knoxx's Gold "Bling!" - Unique drop from General Knoxx. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. *Athena's Wisdom"War is the final option" - Unique Quest Item. Increased critical hit damage & accuracy. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. Legendary: *Atlas Troll "Pain Heals." - Slow health regeneration while held. *Dahl Hornet "Feel the Sting" - 200% burst fire, corrosive. *Hyperion Invader "12 bullets invade your skull" - Fully automatic while zoomed. *Maliwan Firehawk "Bring the HEAT!" - Incendiary x4, splash damage (can proc at x6 but itemcard will only show x4). *S&S Gemini "Double Whammy." - 200% Burst Fire, 2 bullets fired per shot at the cost of 2 ammo. *Tediore Protector "Ammo is no longer an issue." - Ammo Regeneration. *Torgue Violator "Your move, Creep." - 300% Burst Fire x 3 bullets per shot at the cost of 1 ammo. *Vladof Rebel "Never stop shooting!" - Large magazine & increases RoF. Pearlescent: *Hyperion Nemesis "There is no escape" - In addition to the chance of a shock-explosion, there is also a chance to shoot additional corrosive bullets. Machine Pistols *Machine Pistol - Balanced stats. *Fury - High rate of fire, lower accuracy. *Rage - 500% Burst Fire. Usually comes with a high rate of fire as well, 20+ in some cases. *Torment - Increased damage. Unique Drops and Rewards: *The Clipper "Don't drop it... might lose a toe." - Unique drop. x1 Incendiary and +100% increased melee damage. Carried by Nine-Toes. Legendary: *Hyperion Reaper "Slice Slice" - +300% Increased melee damage. Vampiric. Currently bugged. *S&S Thanatos "Big Tony says 'HI'" - Large magazine. *Vladof Vengeance "Vengeance is Yours" - Chance to ignore shields. Currently bugged. Pearlescent: *Vladof Stalker "You can run, but you can't hide." - Bullets ricochet 5 times. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons